Ghostbusters: The Board Game (Cryptozoic Entertainment) Prototype and Development
Not to be confused with Ghostbusters: The Board Game main article Ghostbusters: The Board Game is a board game developed by Cryptozoic Entertainment, based on various incarnations of the Ghostbusters Universe. Kickstarter Pledge Levels *(Pledge of $80 or more) The Paranormal level pledge will get you the base game, along with all applicable stretch goals unlocked during the campaign. *(Pledge of $115 or more) The ''-Early Bird-'' Mass Hysteria level pledge will get you the deluxe game featuring Kickstarter-exclusive packaging with foil stamping, exclusive 12" x 12" giclée print, exclusive glow-in-the-dark dice, 4 exclusive double-sided game board tiles, exclusive Sandman boss figure and ghost card, exclusive "Impossible Mode" angry, super-sized Stay Puft Marshmallow Man boss figure and ghost card, and additional episodes, plus all applicable stretch goals. *(Pledge of $125 or more) The Mass Hysteria level pledge will get you the deluxe game box featuring Kickstarter-exclusive packaging with foil stamping, exclusive 12" x 12" giclée print, exclusive glow-in-the-dark dice, 4 exclusive double-sided game board tiles, exclusive Sandman boss figure and ghost card, exclusive "Impossible Mode" angry, super-sized Stay Puft Marshmallow Man boss figure and ghost card, and additional episodes, plus all applicable stretch goals. *(Pledge of $288 or more) The Retailer level pledge is for verified retailers ONLY. Retailers will be required to submit a copy of their business license. If we cannot verify your retailer status, we WILL refund your pledge. You get 6 copies of the base game box, 6 retailer-exclusive glow-in-the-dark Slimer figures, plus 6 copies of all applicable stretch goals. Optional Add Ons *($15) Standard Ghost Bundle **5 Galloping Ghouls, 3 Gruesome Twosomes, 1 Boogaloo Manifestations + New Scenario Card *($15) "Impossible Mode" Ghost Bundle **5 Galloping Ghouls, 3 Gruesome Twosomes, 1 Boogaloo Manifestations + 3 Ghost Cards *($80 Base Game / $125 Deluxe Game) Add 1 full game (Base or Deluxe) with no additional shipping **Max one add-on game per backer. Additional game includes all applicable stretch goals. *($10) Ghostbusters Primed For Painting (Gray) Bundle *($15) 10 Galloping Ghouls later added: "+ New Scenario Card" *($15) 10 "Impossible Mode" Galloping Ghouls + "Impossible Mode" Ghost Card *($15) 10 Gruesome Twosomes later added: "+ New Scenario Card" *($15) 10 "Impossible Mode" Gruesome Twosomes + "Impossible Mode" Ghost Card *($12) 4 "Impossible Mode" Boogaloo Manifestations + "Impossible Mode" Ghost Card *($12) "Impossible Mode" Slimer & Idulnas + "Impossible Mode" Ghost Cards *($5) 4 Shandor Building Double-Sided Game Board Tiles + Scenario Card *($10) 5 Zombie Taxi Drivers (Class 1 Ghosts) + Ghost Card + Scenario Add-On *($15) Baddies Pack 1 **Zuul, Gozer, Vinz Clortho, Grey Lady + Ghost Cards *($12) Additional Set of 10 Base Game Double-Sided Game Board Tiles *($5) 4 Library Double-Sided Game Board Tiles + New Scenario Card *($12) 4 Glow in the Dark Spectral Ghostbusters (Class 3 Ghosts) + Ghost Card *($12) The "New" Ghostbusters Grey for Painting Bundle *($10) 5 Free Class 2 Spawns of Cathulhu + Ghost Card *($15) Baddies Pack 2 **Boogieman, Samhain and Ivo Shandor + Ghost Cards + Walter Peck + PCOC Card Stretch Goals Meet *($300K met) 1 Free Ecto-1 Upgrade *($350K met) 1 Free Zuul + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($400K met) 1 Free Vinz Clortho + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($450K met) 1 Free Gozer + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($475K met) 4 Shandor Building Double-Sided Game Board Tiles + Scenario Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Free to Mass Hysteria Backers! $5 Add-on for all other backers. *($525K met) 1 Free Janine Melnitz + Player Card + Stream Tokens **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($550K met) 5 Free Zombie Taxi Drivers (Class 1 Ghosts) + Ghost Card + Scenario Add-On **(KickStarter Exclusive) *($600K met) 1 Free Samhain + Player Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($650K met) 1 Free Grey Lady + Player Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($666K met) Original Backstory written by Erik Burnham and Illustrated by Dan Schoening Burnhamania 2/21/15 Ghostbusters: The Board Game 666 Mystery Goal 2/21/15 *($700K met) 1 Free Kylie Griffin & Pagan + Player Card + Stream Tokens **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($750K met) 1 Free Boogieman + Player Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($800K met) 1 Free Ron Alexander + Player Card + Stream Tokens **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($825K met) 4 Library Double-Sided Game Board Tiles + New Scenario Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Free to Mass Hysteria Backers! $5 Add-on for all other backers. *($850K met) Tobin's Spirit Guide Cardboard Box (3.24"W x 4.25"H x .75"D **(KickStarter Exclusive) Free to Mass Hysteria Backers! $5 Add-on for all other backers. *($880K met) 1 Free Melanie Ortiz + Player Card + Stream Tokens **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($910K met) 1 Free Ivo Shandor + Player Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($940K met) 1 Free Walter Peck + Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($980K met) 1 Free Rookie + Player Card + Stream Tokens **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($1M met) Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Upgrade to 100mm *($1050K met) 5 Free Class 2 Spawns of Cathulhu + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($1100K met) 1 Free 50mm Cathulhu + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($1175K met) 5 Free Class 1 Fearsome Flushes + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($1250K met) 1 Free 100mm Boogaloo + Ghost Card **(KickStarter Exclusive) Paranormal & Mass Hysteria Backers Only *($1325K met) 1 Free Cathulhu Upgrade to 100mm Development A Kickstarter for "Ghostbusters: The Board Game" was started on February 10, 2015. Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Website- GHOSTBUSTERS™ THE BOARD GAME KICKSTARTER LAUNCH! On February 11, 2015, the game was funded. The Ecto-1 was revealed to be the first stretch goal. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #2 2/11/15 "First of All..." The first stretch goal was $300,000. It was unlocked. The 2nd stretch goal, $350,000, was introduced: Zuul. Zuul was the first to be limited to only Paranormal and Mass Hysteria backers. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #3 2/11/15 "Okay, who brought the dog?!" Zuul was later unlocked and the 3rd stretch goal, $400,000, was introduced: Vinz Clortho. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #5 2/11/15 "Okay... so she's a dog" On February 12, 2015 Sony grants Cryptozoic Entertainment rights to ship the game anywhere in the whole world. Kickstarter "Ghostbusters The Board Game"- Day Two Updates! "WORLDWIDE SHIPPING: Thank you, fans. Due to the huge number of requests we received regarding the game from all over the world, we worked with Sony to have our rights expanded to include the WHOLE WORLD. That means wherever you are, you can order it!" Also addressed in the same update, the game is an officially licensed product with Sony Pictures Consumer Products/Columbia Pictures.Kickstarter "Ghostbusters The Board Game"- Day Two Updates! "Licensing: Yes, this is an officially licensed product with Sony Pictures Consumer Products/Columbia Pictures. We have the rights to sell this game worldwide." Vinz Clortho was unlocked. The 4th stretch goal, $450,000, was introduced: Gozer. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #7 2/12/15 "Vinz Clortho Unlocked!" Four bundles were introduced. First, a backer can add a base version to their order of the deluxe for no additional shipping charge and vice versa. Second, the Standard Ghost Bundle includes 5 Galloping Ghouls, 3 Gruesome Twosomes, 1 Boogaloo Manifestion and new Scenario card for $15. Third, the Impossible Mode Ghost Bubdle includes 5 Galloping Ghouls, 3 Gruesome Twosomes, 1 Boogaloo Manifestation and 3 Ghost Cards for $15. Last, the Ghostbusters Primed for Painting (Gray) Bundle for $10. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #8 2/12/15 "Well it's not smoked salmon from Nova Scotia... but here's some bundles." On February 13, 2015, Gozer was unlocked. The 5th stretch goal, $475,000, was introduced: 4 Shandor Building (Double-Sided Game Board Tiles and Scenario Card). For all other backers, the Shandor could be an add-on for $5. The 6th stretch goal, $525,000, was also introduced: Janine Melnitz. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #9 2/13/15 "Sub-creatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler has come! Choose and perish!" The Shandor Building was later unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #10 2/13/15 "Where do these stairs go? They go up!" On February 15, 2015, Janine Melnitz was unlocked. The 7th stretch goal, $550,000, was introduced: 5 Zombie Taxi Drivers (Class 1 Ghosts) with Ghost Card and Scenario Add-On. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #11 2/15/15 "Ghostbusters, What Do You Want?" Janine's figure was later changed to pink. The Zombie Taxi Driver Add-on was revealed to be $10. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #12 2/15/15 "A couple notes..." On February 16, 2015, the Zombie Taxi Drivers were unlocked. The 8th stretch goal, $600,000, was introduced: Samhain. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #13 2/16/15 "Going downtown?" On February 18, 2015, Samhain was unlocked. The 9th stretch goal, $650,000, was introduced: the Grey Lady. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #14 2/18/15 "Trick or Treat?" A gameplay video explaining introducing the basic elements of the game was released. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #16 2/18/15 "Gotta run – Got a date with a Ghostbusters gameplay video!" On February 20, 2015, the Grey Lady was unlocked. The 11th stretch goal, $700,000, was introduced: Kylie Griffin and Pagan. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #18 2/20/15 "Shhhh!" On February 21, 2015, it was revealed the 10th stretch goal, $666,000, was an original backstory to lead up to the events of Ghostbusters: The Board Game written and illustrated by Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening. The story will be added to the beginning of the rulebook of all tiers and all printings moving forward. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #19 2/21/15 "666 Mystery Goal..." On February 22, 2015, Kylie Griffin and Pagan were unlocked. The 12th stretch goal, $750,000, was introduced: the Boogieman. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #20 2/22/15 "Kylie joins the team!" On February 23, 2015, a second gameplay video was released showing a full scenario. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #21 2/23/15 "Got a second date with a Ghostbusters gameplay video!" On February 24, 2015, two more add-ons were revealed. First, the Baddies Pack 1 includes Zuul, Gozer, Vinz Clortho, and Grey Lady (with Ghost Cards) for $15. Second, Additional Set of 10 Base Game Duble-Sided Game Board Tiles for $12. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #22 2/24/15 "Some people collect spores, molds, and fungus others are looking for Add-ons!" On February 25, 2015, the Boogieman was unlocked. The 13th stretch goal, $800,000, was introduced: Ron Alexander. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #23 2/25/15 "The Boogieman Cometh!" On February 27, 2015, Ghost Cards for Galloping Ghouls, Gruesome Twosomes, Boogaloo Manifestations, Slimer, Idulnas, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Grey Lady, Sandman and Zombie Taxi Drivers were revealed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #26 2/27/15 "Let's crack open Tobin's Spirit Guide..." Erik Burnham wrote another few hundred words for the backstory. erikburnham Tweet 2/17/15 In an interview from at last week’s Toy Fair, Cryptozoic Creative Director Adam Sblendorio revealed the backstory was 2000 words in length and hinted "Who could possess who to walk right in and release everybody and cause mass hysteria?" He also spoke about gameplay. GameNGuide Interview with Adam Sblendorio 2/27/15 On March 1, 2015, Ron Alexander was unlocked. The 14th stretch goal, $825,000, was introduced:4 Library double-sided game board tiles with new scenario card and $5 add-on for all other backers. Updated sculpts of the Ghostbusters were also revealed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #27 3/1/15 "Who ELSE you gonna call?" Game cards for Janine Melnitz, Kylie Griffin, and Ron Alexander were revealed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #28 3/1/15 "A closer look as some of the "New" Ghostbusters..." On March 2, 2015, the Library was unlocked. The 15th stretch goal, $850,000, was introduced: Tobin's Spirit Guide cardboard box (3.25"W x 4.25"H x 0.75"D) to hold cards in. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #29 3/2/15 "Looking for a quiet place to read?" On March 3, 2015, Tobin's Spirit Guide was unlocked. The 16th stretch goal, $880,000, was introduced: Melanie Ortiz. Her player card was previewed. The 17th stretch goal, $910,000, was also introduced: Ivo Shandor. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #30 3/3/15 "Tobin's Spirit Guide is unlocked!" On March 4, 2015, the third gameplay video was released. It showed a Slimer boss fight. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #31 3/4/15 "Full Gameplay Video, Part 3! Slimer Boss Fight!" A new add-on was introduced: The Spectral Ghostbusters (glow in the dark) with Ghost Card for $12. The Ghost Card was also revealed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #32 3/4/15 "Spectral Ghostbusters Add-on is now available!" On March 5, 2015, Melanie Ortiz was unlocked. An add-on was revealed, The "New" Ghostbusters Grey for Painting Bundle for $10. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #33 3/5/15 "Completing the "New" team..." Ivo Shandor was later unlocked. The 18th stretch goal, $940,000, was introduced: Walter Peck. Peck will come with the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission card. The 19th stretch goal, $980,000, was also introduced: Rookie. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #34 3/5/15 "Looking for a good architect?" On March 6, 2015, Walter Peck was unlocked. The 20th stretch goal, $1,000,000, was also revealed: expanding the size of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man to 100mm. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #36 3/6/15 "You had your chance to cooperate, but you thought it’d be more fun to insult me. Well, now it is my turn…" On March 7, 2015, in an interview, it was stated the game would ship to backers in October 2015. Bring Your A Game interview 3/7/15 On March 8, 2015, Rookie was unlocked. The 21st stretch goal, $1050K, was introduced: 5 Spawns of Cathulhu. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #37 3/8/15 "It's not easy to become a Ghostbuster..." The $1 million goal was achieved. The 22nd stretch goal, $1100K, was also revealed: Cathulhu. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #38 3/8/15 "Bigger is better" On March 9, 2015, the Spawns of Cathulhu were unlocked. They also made available as a $10 add-on option. A Baddies Pack 2 was also introduced with Boogieman, Samhain, Ivo Shandor, Ghost Cards, Walter Peck, and PCOC Card for $15. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #39 3/9/15 "As far as evil minions go, these guys are the worst!" The Spooktacular Add-on pack was introduced for $200. It includes every add-on and saves $25 compared to buying every add-on individually. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #40 3/9/15 "Final, all-inclusive add-on and guidance on figuring out your pledge amount" On March 10, 2015, Cathulhu was unlocked. The 22nd stretch goal, $1175K, was introduced: 5 Free Class 1 Fearsome Flushes + Ghost Card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #41 3/10/15 "He makes Gozer look like Little Mary Sunshine!" The Fearsome Flushes were later unlocked. The 23rd stretch goal, $1250K, was introduced: Boogaloo, not to be confused with the earlier Boogaloo Manifestations, at 100mm. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #43 3/10/15 "A Five Flusher!" Boogaloo was unlocked and the 24th and last stretch goal, $1325K, was introduced: an upgrade of Cathulhu to 100mm. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #44 3/10/15 "You can thank him for Halloween..." On March 11, 2015, the Rookie was added to the ready to paint New Ghostbusters pack for an extra $2 and the Mass Hysteria packaging was updated to include red foil in the No Ghost logo. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #45 3/11/15 "A Quick Reminder and a Special Upgrade for our Mass Hysteria Backers" The Cathulhu 100mm upgrade was unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #46 3/11/15 "Off the scale!" An Ecto-1 tile was added for Ghostbusters to hang out while they drive across the map. Ghosts who have possessed the Ecto-1 must be on the tile as well. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #47 3/11/15 "Let’s all go for a ride in the Ecto-1!" All games going forward were upgraded to include a Spirit World tile to keep track of how many ghosts are available for summoning, have a place to put those ghosts deposited after being trapped, and help eliminate confusion with ghosts that are not in play on the main board. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #48 3/11/15 "Let’s all go for a ride in the Ecto-1/Spirit World!" On March 19, 2015, surveys started getting sent to those who pledged. It asked for standard contact info and verify which version of the game they backed but it was mainly geared towards having backers select the add-on(s) they wanted. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #51 3/19/15 "It's Survey Time!" On April 6, 2015, Erik Burnham tweeted Cryptozoic weighed in on the back story he and they dig it. erikburnham Tweet 4/6/15 On April 8, 2015, Erik Burnham declared his back story was approved. erikburnham Tweet 4/8/15 Cryptozoic blogged they got in a shipment of sculpts and posted photos of Boogaloo, Boogaloo Manifestation, Stay Puft, Angry Stay Puft, Ray and Slimer. A 3D preview of Walter Peck was revealed. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #53 4/8/15 "One (miniature) step closer..." From an interview recorded prior, Erik Burnham was brought into write for trading cards for Cryptozoic in January 2014. Dan Schoening was brought in May 2014 to do art for the board game. Schoening connected Burnham with Cryptozoic to write a back story for the game. Issues With Friends Special 09: Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening; 19:09-20:37 mark 4/8/15 On April 15, 2015, Cryptozoic released images of more miniatures that arrived last week. They spotlighted Idulnas, Grey Lady, Zuul, Gozer, and the Boogieman. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #54 4/15/15 "More miniature!" On April 17, 2015, Dan Schoening posted model sheets for Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 4/17/15 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 4/17/15 On April 23, 2015, Cryptozoic posted 3D sculpts of Fearsome Flush, Spawn of Cathulu, Rookie, and Cathulu and photos of the miniatures of Galloping Ghoul, Gruesome Twosome, Ivo Shandor, Samhain, Sandman, Zombie Taxi Driver, and the Terror Dogs. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #55 4/23/15 "Just a few more picture..." On April 24, 2015, Dan Schoening posted model sheets for Gozer and Idulnas. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 4/24/15 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 4/24/15 On May 1, 2015, Dan Schoening posted model sheets for Samhain and the Boogieman. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 5/1/15 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 5/1/15 On May 8, 2015, Dan Schoening posted model sheets for Zuul and Ron Alexander. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 5/8/15 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 5/8/15 On May 15, 2015, Dan Schoening posted model sheets for the Library Ghost and Janine. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 5/15/15 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 5/15/15 On May 20, 2015, Cryptozoic sent out an update revealing the dice was upgraded with the No Ghost logo and both the Tobin's Spirit Guide box and all Ghost and Scenario cards were upgraded from 4x3 to 4x6. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #56 5/20/15 "May Update: Game Upgrades and Address Changes" On May 22, 2015, Dan Schoening posted model sheets for the Gruesome Twosome and Kylie Griffin & Pagan. Dapperpomade Tweet #1 5/22/15 Dapperpomade Tweet #2 5/22/15 On May 29, 2015, Cryptozoic sent out an update announcing Sony has approved everything from artwork, game tiles, sculpts, and the story by Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening. They are on track to make the October release date and posted some pictures of the tooling process. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #57 5/29/15 "Hot Off The Press!" On June 4, 2015, Cryptozoic revealed all the 6x4 cards are off to the factory. All Ghost Cards were posted and previewed. First look at some like the Boogieman's card. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #58 6/4/15 "Ghost Cards!" On June 5, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a model sheet for Ivo Shandor. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/5/15 On June 8, 2015, Cryptozoic advised all address changes to be made by June 30. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #59 6/8/15 "Address Changes Needs by June 30th!" On June 18, 2015, Cryptozoic revealed the Ecto-1 and Spirit World tiles and a mock up of the D6 dice. The pips on the dice will be the depressed pips. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #60 6/18/15 "Tile Images and Address Updates!" On June 26, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a photo of sample of printed material to be included in the game. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #61 6/26/15 "Time is running out...to change your address!" On June 29, 2015, Cryptozoic posted photos of samples of the impossible mode Slimer, Boogaloo (and Melanie for scale comparison), Fearsome Flush, Gruesome Twosome, Melanie Ortiz, Slimer and Boogieman. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #62 6/29/15 "Last chance to change your address...and miniatures!" On July 8, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a list of appearances at San Diego Comic Con. They will demo the game at the Ghostbusters panel on Friday July 10 from 2:00 to 3:00 p.m. at Room 25ABC. Adam Sblendorio (VP of creative), Matt Hyra (lead game designer), and other seasoned game designers will hold a panel about developing a game on Sunday July 12 from 4:00 to 5:00 p.m. in Room 28DE. They will be at the free "Ghostbusters Mass Hysteria" event organized by the Real Tampa Bay Ghostbusters group. The event starts at 7 p.m. Friday, July 10, and will be held at The Werewolf restaurant/bar at 627 4th Avenue. There will be Q&A’s, special guests, insider information, and Cryptozoic Entertainment staff will be in attendance with a pre-production copy of Ghostbusters: The Board Game to play. Another game demo will be held at Manchester Grand Hyatt at1 Market Place, San Diego, CA 92101, on the fourth floor, in America's Cup B-D. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #63 7/8/15 "Come see us at SDCC" On July 17, 2015, Cryptozoic released a downloadable version of the game's Operations and Field Manual. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #64 7/17/15 "We Got Her! Rulebook Update" On August 14, 2015, Cryptozoic posted the final version of the character cards, including the Rookie. They also posted the backs of the cards, which will have a character bio and I.D. badge. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #65 8/14/15 "Character Cards" Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #66 8/14/15 "Character Cards...part 2!" On August 10, 2015, in an interview conducted on July 30 at GenCon, Associate Game Designer Mataio Wilson talked about the making of the game. Tying the game to Kickstarter helped the crew to be able to tap into the comics, toys and cartoons and put more content like tiles and scenarios. They also able to change Walter Peck to an add-on because of Kickstarter. In terms of gameplay, the demo version was timed for 15 minutes but on the floor, people took 20 to 25 minutes. In general, half an hour for experienced players and an hour for newer players. For Wilson's testers, it took two hours to get through one campaign (or four scenarios in a row) and one hour and 15 minutes for a boss fight. Ghostbusters Interdimensional Crossrip Episode 106 28:11-31:30, 33:24-34:33 8/10/15 On August 26, 2015, Cryptozoic revealed they got in packout samples this week. Everything "from the box to the rule book to the tiles and minis this game looks amazing." A video of Associate Game Designer Mataio Wilson opening up the Mass Hysteria box and pictures were included. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #67 8/26/15 "As we near completion..." On September 16, 2015, Cryptozoic reported the games were shipped and en route from China. They are in transit from the factory to the hubs/fulfillment center by boat. They should come in a few weeks. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #68 9/16/15 "In case you were wondering..." On October 5, 2015, it was announced Cryptozoic is offering retailers an exclusive kit in support of a Halloween launch party for Ghostbusters: The Board Game. The kit includes promotional card packs and an exclusive scenario game card. The launch party event for retail stores will coincide with retail release of the game. The kit includes 25 exclusive patches, 25 limited edition trading card packs, and promotional materials to showcase the launch party. The patches and cards are incentives for all attendees, and 6 copies of an exclusive scenario game card are available to give to customers who purchase a copy of the game. The kits are exclusive to brick-and-mortar retailers, who may purchase the kit when they purchase 6 copies of the game from their distributors. icV2 Article "Cruptozoic Throws 'Ghostbusters' a Halloween Party" 10/5/15 On October 7, 2015, Cryptozoic clarified that those who backed the game through Kickstarter will receive their copies of the board game first before retail sales and the retailer kit launch party. The launch party is tentatively set for October 30 but may move into November based on delivery timing. Any retail game store can host a launch party and the retailer just has to order the kit from their distributor. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #69 10/7/15 "Information About Retailer Kits" October 9, 2015, photos of the game, figures, dice, and tile were posted from Cryptozoic's booth at New York Comic Con. Mashable 10/9/15 On October 10, 2015, it was reported the game would release in November. Bleeding Cool "NYCC '15: Cryptozoic's Ghostbusters: The Board Game" 10/10/15 On October 14, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a photo of the game laid out and close-up photos of some figures including Terror Dogs, Boogaloo, Boogaloo Manifestation. Melanie Ortiz, Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, Winston Zeddemore, group shot of the guys, Ecto-1, Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Idulnas, Slimer, Gruesome Twosome, and Galloping Ghoul. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #70 10/14/15 "New Photos" On October 16, 2015, Cryptozoic reported the shipment of games arrived but still needs to be cleared by customs. Cryptozoic's fulfillment partner, Ship Naked, estimates they have the games by October 23 and will begin shipping them on the last week of October. Ship Naked will send emails with shipping information. Couriers vary by region. Backers should begin receiving packages in November before the retail version releases on November 11. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #71 10/16/15 "Shipping Update" On October 28, 2015, Cryptozoic reported retailers were erroneously putting the game out on display and asked backers to report stores that are doing so. They also admitted there is a chance backers will receive their game after the November 11 general release date due to unforeseen delays at customs. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #72 10/28/15 "Retail Update" On October 30, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a shipping update. Ship Naked has been working on packaging the 1040 total possible builds for the game. Ship Naked plans to start shipping early next week. They will provide weekly updates to Cryptozoic. Shipping notifications will be emailed to backers as soon as the couriers pick up the package. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #73 10/30/15 "Shipping Update!" On November 2, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a recap of a special event from last week on October 28. They randomly selected a backer and flew him to company headquarters all expenses paid. Jeff Briggs was picked up in Ecto-1 and taken to headquarters where he got a tour, got to open his copy, played the game, and ate Chinese takeout. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #74 11/2/15 "Backer Visit" On November 13, 2015, Cryptozoic posted an update on international shipping for backers in Australia, Canada, United Kingdom, China, Germany, and Brazil. Ship Naked "expects that the majority of packages (barring extenuating circumstances) will be shipped before Christmas" and fulfillment houses are working as fast as they can on orders. The orders are sent out in large batches grouped according to their order combinations (game type and add-ons). Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #76 11/13/15 "It's Getting Crowded in There and All My Data Points to Something Big on the Horizon." On November 25, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a week 4 shipping update. Mass Hysteria only level shipping is complete in USA and Canada, the EU and UK are almost completely shipped, Australia and Asia are shipping at this time and South America rewards have not started shipping yet. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #78 11/25/15 "Week 4 Shipping Update" On December 1, 2015, Cryptozoic posted a 6 minute 24 second tutorial video that provides an overview on basic gameplay. Cryptozoic Entertainment YouTube 12/1/15 "Ghostbusters: The Board Game Tutorial Video" On December 4, 2015, Cryptozoic confirmed there are manufacturing issues with the Boogaloo figure in terms of defective arms. New figures have been ordered to serve as replacements. In the USA and Canada, the last of the orders will be shipped by December 18, EU, UK, Asia and Australia by December 11 and all orders for South America are still being accumulated and will be shipped altogether to Brazil. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #79 12/4/15 "Week 5 Shipping Update" On December 11, 2015, Cryptozoic revealed replacement Boogaloos will be shipped early January 2016. EU, UK, Asia, Australia, and Canada orders have all shipped. USA orders are expected to be all shipped by December 18. South America orders will be finished and shipped to Brazil on December 18. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #80 12/11/15 "Shipping Update!" On December 18, 2015, Cryptozoic reported all orders to EU, UK, Asia, Australia, Canada, and USA have shipped. Orders to South America will be shipped shortly to Brazil. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #81 12/18/15 "Shipping Update!" On February 10, 2016, Cryptozoic announced that as a reward to backers of the game and in celebration of the one year anniversary of launching the Kickstarter campaign, they will be shipping Impossible Mode Zombie Taxi Drivers to all backers. For each game bought, backers get two translucent-red Impossible Mode Zombie Taxi Drivers and Ghost Card with shipping covered by Cyrptozoic. They estimate backers will receive them before GenCon 2016 in mid-August. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #87 2/10/16 "Backer Proton Boost!" (must be backer and log in) On March 23, 2016, Cryptozoic revealed production is done on the Impossible Mode Zombie Taxi Drivers. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #90 3/23/16 "IMPORTANT: Impossible Mode Taxi Driver Update" (must be backer and log in) On July 1, 2016, Cryptozoic announced their fulfillment centers across the world have started to get their bulk shipments of the Impossible Mode Zombie Taxi Drivers and they are starting to package them individually for each of the backers. Each backer gets two. The current intention is still to have these gifts to everyone by the end of August. Cryptozoic will have an update soon with more specific shipping information for each region. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #94 7/1/16 " Impossible Mode Taxi Driver Update" On July 15, 2016, Cryptozoic released a preview of the Impossible Mode Taxi Driver's Ghost Card and figure and photos of the team wrapping them up for shipment. In the EU, they should arrive on August 22, August 1 in the US, July 22 in Asia, July 22, in Asia, and July 20 in South America. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update 95 "Taxi Drivers speeding your way! " 7/15/16 References External Links *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Website *Cryptozoic Entertainment Official Facebook Page *Kickstarter "Ghostbusters The Board Game" by Cryptozoic Entertainment Gallery Promotional and Model Work GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentADSc01.png|Ad for it on Kickstarter GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentWebsiteFeatureSc01.png|Cryptozoic Entertainment Website promoting Ghostbusters merchandise. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsBox-Standard.png|Standard Edition Boxart GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentSc01.png| GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsBox-Deluxe.jpg|Deluxe Edition Boxart GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetspeter-venkman-solo.png|3d rendering of Peter Venkman GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsegon-spengler-solo.png|3d rendering of Egon Spengler GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsray-stantz-solo.png|3d rendering of Ray Stantz GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetswinston-zeddemore-solo.png|3d rendering of Winston Zeddemore GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsSlimer-solo.png|3d rendering of Slimer GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsStay-Puft-solo.png|3d rendering of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsBoogalooManifestationsolo.png|3d rendering of Boogaloo GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsPeter-Venkman-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Peter Venkman GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsEgon-Spengler-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Egon Spengler GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsRay-Stantz-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Ray Stantz GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsWinston-Zeddemore-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Winston Zeddemore GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsSlimer-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Slimer GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsStay-Puft-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsLibrarian-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Librarian GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsTaxi-Driver-360.jpg|3d 360 Turn rendering of Taxi Driver GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsAll-Four-Ghostbusters.png|3d rendering Group of the Ghostbusters GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsBoss-Ghosts.png|3d rendering Group of the Bosses GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsGalloping-Ghouls.png|3d rendering Group of the Galloping Ghouls GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsGruesome-Twosomes.png|3d rendering Group of the Gruesome Twosomes GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssets1ghostsGROUP.jpg|3d rendering Group of the Standard Ghost Bundle GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAssetsGame-Board-example.jpg|3d rendering of Game Board Kickstarter GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentLogo.jpg|Logo GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentBaseGameSc02.jpg|Base Game (For full size Click here) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc02.jpg|Peter Venkman Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc04.jpg|Egon Spengler Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc03.jpg|Ray Stantz Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc05.jpg|Winston Zeddemore Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc11.jpg|Janine Melnitz Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc12.jpg|Kylie Griffin & Pagan Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc13.jpg|Ron Alexander Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc14.jpg|Melanie Ortiz (Preview) Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc17.jpg|Melanie Ortiz Player Card GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentSculptsUpdatesc01.jpg|Updated Sculpt Designs (March 1st 2015) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc06.jpg|Galloping Ghoul / Gruesome Twosome GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc07.jpg|Boogaloo Manifestation / Slimer GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc08.jpg|Idulnas / Stay Puft Marshmallow Man GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc09.jpg|Grey Lady / Sandman GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc10.jpg|Zombie Taxi Driver GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc15.jpg|Spectral Ghostbusters GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc16.jpg|Zombie Taxi Driver / Spectral Ghostbusters GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc19.jpg|Ivo Shandor / Walter Peck GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc20.jpg|Spawn of Cathulhu / Cathulhu GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc21.jpg|Gozer / Samhain GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentGamePlaySc22.jpg|Zuul / Vinz Clortho GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc02.jpg|Paranormal Pledge Level GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc03.jpg|Mass Hysteria Pledge Level (For full size Click here) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc05.jpg|Mass Hysteria Pledge Level Red Foil Upgrade GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentPledgeLevelsSc04.jpg|Retailer Pledge Level GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc02.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Standard Ghost Bundle GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc03.jpg|Optional Add Ons: "Impossible Mode" Ghost Bundle GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc04.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Add 1 full game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc05.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Ghostbusters Primed For Painting Bundle GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc06.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Galloping Ghouls GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc06updated.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Galloping Ghouls -Updated by Staff- GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc07.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 "Impossible Mode" Galloping Ghouls GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc08.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Gruesome Twosomes GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc08updated.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 Gruesome Twosomes -Updated by Staff- GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc09.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 10 "Impossible Mode" Gruesome Twosomes GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc10.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 4 "Impossible Mode" Boogaloo Manifestations GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc11.jpg|Optional Add Ons: "Impossible Mode" Slimer & Idulnas GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc12.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 4 Shandor Building Game Board Tiles GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc13.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 5 Zombie Taxi Drivers GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc14.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Baddies Pack 1 GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc15.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Additional Set of Base Set Tiles GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc16.jpg|Optional Add Ons: 4 Library Game Board Tiles GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc17.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Tobin's Spirit Guide Cardboard Box GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc18.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Spectral Ghostbusters GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc19.jpg|Optional Add Ons: "New" Ghostbusters Primed For Painting Bundle GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc19update.jpg|Optional Add Ons: "New" Ghostbusters Primed For Painting Bundle -Updated by Staff- GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc20.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Spawns of Cathulhu GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc21.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Baddies Pack 1 GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentAddOnsSc22.jpg|Optional Add Ons: Spooktacular Add-On Pack (For full size Click here) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc08.jpg|Stretch Goal: Ecto-1 Upgrade (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc02.jpg|Stretch Goal: Ecto-1 Upgrade (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc09.jpg|Stretch Goal: Zuul (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc03.jpg|Stretch Goal: Zuul (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc10.jpg|Stretch Goal: Vinz Clortho (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc04.jpg|Stretch Goal: Vinz Clortho (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc11.jpg|Stretch Goal: Gozer (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc05.jpg|Stretch Goal: Gozer (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc06.jpg|Stretch Goal: 4 Shandor Building Game Board Tiles (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc12.jpg|Stretch Goal: 4 Shandor Building Game Board Tiles (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc07.jpg|Stretch Goal: Janine Melnitz (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc13before.jpg|Stretch Goal: Janine Melnitz (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc13.jpg|Stretch Goal: Janine Melnitz (Unlocked) -Updated by Staff- GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc13update.jpg|Stretch Goal: Janine Melnitz (Unlocked) -Second Updated by Staff- GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc14.jpg|Stretch Goal: Zombie Taxi Drivers (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc15.jpg|Stretch Goal: Zombie Taxi Drivers (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc16.jpg|Stretch Goal: Samhain (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc17.jpg|Stretch Goal: Samhain (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc18.jpg|Stretch Goal: Grey Lady (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc19.jpg|Stretch Goal: Grey Lady (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc21.jpg|Stretch Goal: Original Backstory written by Erik Burnham and Illustrated by Dan Schoening (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc20.jpg|Stretch Goal: Kylie Griffin & Pagan (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc22.jpg|Stretch Goal: Kylie Griffin & Pagan (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc23.jpg|Stretch Goal: Boogieman (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc25.jpg|Stretch Goal: Boogieman (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc24.jpg|Stretch Goal: Ron Alexander (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc26.jpg|Stretch Goal: Ron Alexander (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc27.jpg|Stretch Goal: 4 Library Game Board Tiles (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc28.jpg|Stretch Goal: 4 Library Game Board Tiles (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc29.jpg|Stretch Goal: Tobin's Spirit Guide Cardboard Box (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc30.jpg|Stretch Goal: Tobin's Spirit Guide Cardboard Box (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc31.jpg|Stretch Goal: Melanie Ortiz (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc33.jpg|Stretch Goal: Melanie Ortiz (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc32.jpg|Stretch Goal: Ivo Shandor (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc34.jpg|Stretch Goal: Ivo Shandor (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc35.jpg|Stretch Goal: Walter Peck (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc37.jpg|Stretch Goal: Walter Peck (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc36.jpg|Stretch Goal: Rookie (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc39.jpg|Stretch Goal: Rookie (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc38.jpg|Stretch Goal: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man size upgrade (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc41.jpg|Stretch Goal: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man size upgrade (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc40.jpg|Stretch Goal: Spawns of Cathulhu (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc43.jpg|Stretch Goal: Spawns of Cathulhu (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc42.jpg|Stretch Goal: Cathulhu (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc44.jpg|Stretch Goal: Cathulhu (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc45.jpg|Stretch Goal: Fearsome Flushes (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc47.jpg|Stretch Goal: Fearsome Flushes (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc46.jpg|Stretch Goal: Boogaloo size upgrade (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc48.jpg|Stretch Goal: Boogaloo size upgrade (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc49.jpg|Stretch Goal: Cathulhu size upgrade (Locked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc51.jpg|Stretch Goal: Cathulhu size upgrade (Unlocked) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc50.jpg|Stretch Goals (For full size Click here) GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc50update.jpg|Stretch Goals -Updated by Staff- (For full size Click here) GBTheBoardGameIMZombieDriverPreviewUpdate95.jpg|Preview of Impossible Mode Taxi Driver in Update 95 7/15/16 GBTheBoardGameIMZombieDriverFigurePreviewUpdate95.jpg|Preview of Impossible Mode Taxi Driver in Update 95 7/15/16 Video Screen Caps GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc01.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc02.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc03.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc04.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc05.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc06.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc07.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc08.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc09.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc10.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc11.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc12.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc13.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc14.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc15.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc16.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc17.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc18.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc08.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc07.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc05.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc06.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc19.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc20.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc01.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc02.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc03.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoTurnAroundSketchSc04.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoDapperDancollage.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc21.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc22.png|From Introduction Video. GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentVideoItsComingSc23.png|From Introduction Video. Category:Merchandise Category:Ghostbusters: The Board Game